1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet recording apparatus which is capable of ejecting particulate matter such as pigment matter and toner matter by making use of an electric field, and more particularly to control for the inkjet recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has recently been a growing interest in non-impact recording methods, because noise while recording is extremely small to such a degree that it can be neglected. Particularly, inkjet recording methods are extremely effective in that they are structurally simple and that they can perform high-speed recording directly onto ordinary medium. As one of the inkjet recording methods, there is an electrostatic inkjet recording method.
The electrostatic inkjet recording apparatus generally has an electrostatic inkjet recording head and a counter electrode which is disposed behind the recording medium to form an electric field between it and the recording head. The electrostatic inkjet recording head has an ink chamber which temporarily stores ink containing toner particles and a plurality of ejection electrodes formed near the end of the ink chamber and directed toward the counter electrode. The ink near the front end of the ejection electrode forms a concave meniscus due to its surface tension, and consequently, the ink is supplied to the front end of the ejection electrode. If positive voltage relative to the counter electrode is supplied to a certain ejection electrode of the head, then the particulate matter in ink will be moved toward the front end of that ejection electrode by the electric field generated between the ejection electrode and the counter electrode. When the coulomb force due to the electric field between the ejection electrode and the counter electrode considerably exceeds the surface tension of the ink liquid, the particulate matter reaching the front end of the ejection electrode is jetted toward the counter electrode as an agglomeration of particulate matter having a small quantity of liquid, and consequently, the jetted agglomeration adheres to the surface of the recording medium. Thus, by applying pulses of positive voltage to a desired ejection electrode, agglomerations of particulate matter are jetted in sequence from the front end of the ejection electrode, and printing is performed. A recording head such as this is disclosed, for example, in Japan Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 60-228162.
Particularly, In the Publication (60-228162), there is disclosed an electrostatic inkjet printer head where a plurality of ejection electrodes are disposed in an slit, and the front end of each ejection electrode is formed on the projecting portion of a head base which projects from the slit. The front end of this projecting portion has a pointed configuration, and the ejection electrode is formed in accordance with the direction of the pointed end. An ink meniscus is formed near the front end of the ejection electrode.
In the conventional electrostatic inkjet device as mentioned above, when voltage pulses are consecutively applied to an ejection electrode in relatively short intervals, the particulate matter is supplied to the front end of the ejection electrode and then is jetted toward the counter electrode. However, in cases where the time interval between voltage pulses is long, the particulate matter withdraws from the front end of the ejection electrode because of reduced electrostatic force during the interval. In such a state, when the voltage pulse is applied, the particulate matter cannot be instantly jetted. Therefore, no ink may be jetted by that ejection electrode, resulting in deteriorated quality of printing.
Further, in the conventional electrostatic inkjet device, an ejection electrode which is not driven is grounded. Therefore, when an ejection electrode is driven and the adjacent ejection electrodes are not driven, an electric field is generated between the driven ejection electrode and the adjacent ejection electrodes. The electric field generated between them causes the particulate matter in the ink to drift away from the driven ejection electrode, resulting in deteriorated quality of printing.